


Group cuddle

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [39]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Changing Clothes, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fever, Headaches & Migraines, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Missing Persons, Missions, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team as Family, Vomiting, peeing accident, radio silence, sick Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Steve is on a mission with radio silence. Bucky misses him.





	Group cuddle

“Mommy?” The tiny voice that pipes up from behind the couch lets Y/N look up from the screen of her laptop where she’s working on the new schedule for the Avengers. She turns around to see Bucky stand behind the backrest, head down, hair framing and shielding his face from her eyes; Lady sitting beside him, whining. Her instinct tells her that something is wrong. His shoulders are hunched and the fact that he hasn’t said anything until now shows that he might have done something he’s not supposed to do or that something happened he’s ashamed of. A look over his whole frame confirms her second guess. The part of his pants between his legs are darkened and the faint smell of pee rises slowly up to her nostrils. “Hey, baby. What happened?” She stands up and quickly rounds the couch only to crouch in front of the Bucky again. She takes his hands in hers and rubs her thumbs over the back of his hands to reassure him that everything is fine and ignores the dog that whines again and paws her leg. “Couldn’t hold it anymore.” The brown-haired boy sniffles and Y/N gifts him a small smile that he doesn’t see because he’s still not looking at her. “That’s okay, sweetie. Want to tell me why you didn’t go earlier?” Bucky seems to think about it but then shakes his head with the smallest movement he can possibly muster. “Okay. That’s fine.” Y/N leans in and kisses his head. She knows the past week was hard on him with Steve gone and no way to contact him, to get him to say good night. And even if everything were normal this week, she would let accidents like this slip. It’s not often that Bucky has accidents and when he does it always has a reason.

Figuring that it must be uncomfortable for him to stay in his soaked pants that keep on getting colder, she lifts his head up until he has to look into her face. “How about we get you changed and you show me where you had the accident. Okay, big boy?”

“Not mad?”

“Of course not, baby. That happens. It’s alright.” She leans in and kisses his forehead again before she stands up and takes his hand properly. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Bucky nods and follows her silently with Lady trailing behind them. Y/N walks into the kids’ room and immediately walks to the drawer, getting a pair of sweatpants and boxers for Bucky. When she turns Bucky is standing in the door frame, Lady at his feet, still looking ashamed and Y/N thinks she sees tears in his eyes. “Buck. C’mere.” She holds her arms out and crouches back down, the dry clothes next to her. Bucky throws himself into Y/N’s arms and starts crying in an instant. “Shh. It’s alright. I know this feels gross and you probably are ashamed, right?” She waits until Bucky nods shakily. “But it’s okay. Accidents happen, Bucky. I still love you. Nothing changes that and you don’t need to be ashamed of anything.” She rubs some soothing circles on his back and talks reassuringly to him until his frantic sobbing turns back into silent sniffles. “Let’s get you dry.” She ignores Bucky’s wet clothes and picks him up to carry him and the new clothes into the bathroom. She quickly strips him out of his wet clothes and carefully wipes his legs and personal area with a wet cloth to get the drying pee away and stop the gross and icky feeling. Then she lets Bucky slip into the new ones before she puts the wet clothes into the hamper. She doesn’t even scold Lady as she licks Bucky’s dried tears from his face. “Up?” She turns and sees Bucky next to her, arms stretched out for her to pick him back up. “Okay. Show me where the puddle is?”

Surprisingly the puddle isn’t a puddle but only three or five drops of already dried pee on the carpet which Y/N quickly uses disinfect on.

“Mommy?” Bucky pulls on Y/N’s chain that she wears since she got it from her boys. “Yes?”

“When is daddy coming home?” Oh. Y/N waited for the question the whole week and it actually takes her by surprise that he had waited with asking for so long. She sighs unhappily and presses him tighter to her chest while she sits on the couch. “I don’t know, sweetheart. Daddy hasn’t told me how long the mission goes and uncle Tony doesn’t know either.”

“Will- Will daddy be alright? He comes back, right?” Y/N stares at the piercing gray eyes that stare at her in fear, and she finds herself rubbing his cheek with her thumb. “Of course, he will come back. Daddy always comes back because he knows we will kick his butt if he doesn’t.” A tiny smile shows on Bucky’s lips but it disappears quickly again. He leans forward to lay his head on her shoulder. Lady presses her snout into his tight from her spot next to Y/N. Y/N pats the dog on her head and ruffle the fur. “Bucky? Are you alright? You're feeling okay?” Y/N worries a bit. Bucky never really had a problem with Steve leaving for several days or weeks in a row. He would always ask but it was never a problem because he was able to talk to him over the phone. Normally Steve would call every evening to Bucky’s bed time and bid him a good night, sometimes telling him a funny story of what had happened to Sam, Clint or Peter on the particular day. On missions where he wasn’t able to call every night, he still found some way to at least write a quick good night text with some kissy faces. Of course, there were still missions where Steve never could send any messages, but they were rare and only lasts a few days at most. “Miss daddy. Head hurts.”

“Yeah?” Y/N’s hand rises up to feel at his forehead, his cheek and neck and is actually met with warm skin. Not really noticeable but Y/N thinks his temperature is a bit higher than usual. “Something else?” Bucky shakes his head lightly and presses his nose into her neck. “Can we go see uncle Tony?” Bucky’s voice is silent and Y/N knows that he likes to tinker with Tony sometimes when he isn’t really feeling well. “Let’s get a reading to your temp first, and then we’ll see.” She stands up and lays Bucky down on the spot she just had set. Bucky whines and clings to her but Y/N gently entangles his hands from her shirt and kisses his forehead. “I’ll be right back, just getting the thermometer.” She quickly shuffles away but not before getting Lady closer to Bucky to smother him with doggy kisses and warm puppy cuddles. She finds the thermometer quickly and gets a reading on Bucky’s temperature. With 100.4° it’s not really high or concerning but enough to make him feel uncomfortable. So, she makes Bucky take some medicine before she asks FRIDAY if Tony is up for a visitor and gets Bucky down to his favorite uncle.

His visit to one uncle turns out to be a visit for two. Tony sits with Bruce at his workbench, fiddling together with something neither of the newcomers can see. “Uncle Tony?” Bucky pipes up, still nestled against Y/N’s chest and with a small voice but clearly interested in what Tony is working on. Lady barks and presses past Y/N’s legs before Tony can fully turn around. She jumps and barks around, topples over her own feet, gets back up and jumps up on Bruce and Tony. “Lady! Down!” Y/N’s voice is firm, but she smiles kindly at the two scientists while she sets Bucky down. The boy rushes up to Tony and gets quickly lifted into his arms and thrown into the air. “Hello kiddo.” Bucky squeals and giggles before he settles against Tony. “Hello, uncle Bruce.”

“Hey, Bucky.” Bruce smiles at him and strokes softly through his hair. Y/N can see that Bruce registers his temperature immediately, but she’s grateful that he doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, he looks at her for a confirmation and crouches down to give Lady the wanted attention. Y/N walks over and peers over Tony’s shoulder. “What is that?” She looks at the thing on the table. It’s kind of looks like a bowling pin but much smaller and in dark colors. On its top are a few metal strands that are as thin as spaghetti and Y/N can’t think of anything that this thing could be useful for. “Just something I want to try.”

“Ah. Okay.” Y/N throws a cautious look to Bruce who lets Lady kiss all over his face. She rolls her eyes and looks back at Bucky and Tony. She runs her hand through Bucky’s hair before looking sharply at Tony. “He has a light temperature so don’t overdo it. I’ll stay on the couch and try to get some work done. Okay?”

“Yeah fine, mom. Have fun.” Tony waves her away dismissively, and she sighs before she gets her laptop out of the bag that she had hastily slung over her shoulder. She sits down on the couch in the far corner of the workshop and gets comfortable. For a moment she watches her boy and the two men before she focuses back on her work. She hears faintly how Bucky asks Tony about Steve’s return. It breaks her heart a little. She wishes she could get Steve on the line for only a minute, so he can talk to Bucky.

* * *

“Y/N.”

“Hm?” She looks up from her laptop to see Tony stand in front of her. He has Bucky securely in his arms and strokes softly over his back while he sits down next to her. Lady grumbles a bit in her chest but scoots a little over to give the man some space. “He fell asleep while tinkering.” He shrugs his shoulder lightly to motion to the sleeping boy that drools over his shoulder. “Is he alright?”

“Well, he’s sick. So, I would say he isn’t really well. Why do you ask?” She strokes over Bucky’s head as well and looks Tony deep in the eyes. “He asked a lot about Steve. Things as if he’s okay and comes back well. If he will fight all the bad guys without getting hurt. If he will contact him as soon as he can. All sorts of questions. Thought it sound as if he’s afraid that Capsicle won’t come back at all.”

“I see.” Y/N hums and slumps back on her spot. “He asked me earlier, too. We haven’t had any contact with Steve since he left and I guess he misses him. It's rare that we need to keep silent and almost never happens that Steve is away for more than three days with radio silence. The fact that he gets sick might add to him missing Steve.” Tony nods knowingly and shifts Bucky off of him into Y/N’s arms. “We think his fever went up. Bruce gets some medicine and a blanket. I think he makes some tea as well.” With that the brunette stands up and shuffles to his workbench. “Tony?” Y/N looks at him with a mix of confusion and hesitance. “You- won’t do stupid stuff like getting Steve tracked and hack into the comms so Bucky can talk to him, right?”

“What? Me? Nah, I would never do this. But now that you proposed this great idea, I might think about it and-”

“Tony, no!”

“Why?” Tony actually whines and turns on his stool. “He misses him and I could get him on the line for a few seconds.”

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. Bucky will miss him more and Steve will want to come home. And not only that, he then tries to get the mission done faster and break his own neck, you’ll get him into danger… More danger. Just leave it, please.”

“But-”

“Please, Tony.”

“Fine. But I’ll still do everything I can to find out where he is and when he’s scheduled to come back.” With that he turns back around and gets a screen started in front of him. Y/N sighs and looks down at the sleeping boy in her arms. She places her hand carefully on his forehead and notices that he’s actually warmer than before. She quickly saves her work and shoves her laptop further down on the coffee table and lifts her feet on it. She leans back against the backrest and situates Bucky on herself so that both of them are comfortable. Lady shuffles back up to her and sniffs at Bucky’s hand, arm and face. She whines and looks helplessly at Y/N. “Yeah, I know. He’ll be alright.” Y/N scratches behind Lady’s ear and presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead just as Bruce comes back into the workshop, tray in hand and blanket under his arm. He settles next to her and puts the tray down before he wraps the blue and fluffy blanket around Bucky. Y/N notices that it’s the one from Bruce’s bedroom, the one he uses when he had a bad awakening after being the big guy. “Thank you.” Y/N smiles at him and Bruce smiles back. “No problem. I brought some tea and medicine. I even got some soup and some sandwiches for us.”

“Mmmh. I could eat a whole horse.”

“I can’t serve with that.” Bruce chuckles but passes her a sandwich, and they eat after he gives Tony one, too.

A while later Y/N has settled back into a lying position. She had woken Bucky up for more medicine, some food and to drink his tea before he fell asleep on her again. She had watched Bruce and Tony tinker for a while before she fell into a light sleep herself. She is rudely awoken by some struggling on her chest. The moment the fog of sleep clears she hears a retch and feels a wetness on her chest. She hears whimpering and the moment she opens her eyes she sees Bucky twitch, sweat on his face and scrunched up in discomfort. She notices the vomit on her shirt shortly after, alone the smell could have woken her up. Bucky is still deeply asleep and seems to have a nightmare which seems to be bad enough that it either made him vomit on her in his sleep or his illness kicks in full time now. “Buck. Sweetie, wake up.” She pats his back gently but firm enough to draw him out of his sleep and back to her. Still, she has to try several times until the distressed boy actually starts to stir and whimper. Bruce sits down next to her and takes a short peek on her before he vanishes out of the room and switches place with Tony. He takes Bucky from her which gets the boy to whimper. “It’s okay, kiddo. Let’s get you out of these clothes, yeah?” Y/N sits up and watches as Tony talks silently to Bucky and strips him out of his dirty shirt. Y/N sees Bucky’s face go pale, and she quickly jumps up to grab the nearest bin in the room. “Tony!” She calls and pushes the bin between Bucky and Tony just as the boy vomits a second time. “Mommy…” He whines and tears roll over his cheeks. “I know, Buck. That sucks and doesn’t feel good.” Y/N rubs his back and holds his hair back while Tony holds securely on Bucky’s hip and the bin. “Where is daddy?” Bucky is now really crying and still vomiting. His forehead is full of sweat, and he has somehow a haunted or afraid look in his eyes. Y/N suspects that his fever got him to have a nightmare and somehow, she guesses that it’s not the first one this week. “Sweetie. Daddy is at work. Did you have a nightmare?” She strokes through Bucky’s hair and waits for his nod. “I’m sure daddy is fine. You don’t have to worry. You know daddy is strong.” She smiles at him and leans in to kiss his cheek when he leans against Tony’s chest after the man puts the used bin down on the ground. Tony looks at Y/N with a raised eyebrow. “He asks a lot about him. I told you. I think he had some nightmares about him.” Y/N sits down next to Tony and strips out of her shirt, which leaves her only in her bra. She quickly wraps Bruce’s blanket around her and takes Bucky from Tony. “Could you get the bear and Steve’s sheep, Tony?”

“Yeah. Be right back. Come on, Lady. Let’s get hunting.” Tony lifts himself up and motions for the dog to follow him. At first, she’s reluctant and looks between Tony and Bucky back and forth, but then she follows the scientist. The promise of food seems to big. The moment Tony leaves the workshop Bruce enters. He has a new shirt for Y/N and a new change of clothes for Bucky in hand, as well as a bowl with water and a cloth to wipe the sweat away. Bucky whines and clings to Y/N the whole time which makes the case of changing difficult. But they manage and Y/N just finishes wiping Bucky down with the cloth as the doors to the workshop open. “Daddy!” Bucky looks through the door and wriggles out of Y/N’s grasp. He nearly falls from the couch but catches himself. He runs up to Steve who lets his duffle bag fall to the ground and catches the boy. He swings him around for a moment before he hugs him close. “Hey, big boy.” He kisses his temple and frowns instantly. Leaning back, he takes a closer look. Bucky is pale with rosy cheeks, sweat is again on his forehead, and he radiates a heat that’s not normal. “You okay, champ?” Buck nods quickly and clings to Steve’s neck. “Miss you.”

“I missed you, too.” Steve kisses him again before he places a hand under Bucky’s butt and the other on his back to carry him more comfortable. Then he walks over to Bruce and Y/N. He leans down to give Y/N a kiss and smiles kindly at Bruce before he sits down. “My God, Steve. You’re not allowed to leave again.” Y/N rests her head on his shoulder and hugs his waist. Steve chuckles and presses a quick kiss to her hair. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Buck is sick, probably had a lot of nightmares this week and didn’t tell me about them, and he was constantly afraid that something happened to you.” Y/N sighs and lets her thumbs rub over his skin under his tight shirt. “We missed you.”

“I missed you two, too.”

“How did you know to come down here?” Bruce looks at Steve as he returns with the now clean bin. “Tony told me. I met him in the elevator. But he didn’t say I would find a sick boy down here.” A sob lets him look down only to see teary gray eyes stare at him. “Hey, Buck. What’s up with those tears?” Bucky doesn’t answer and a look at Y/N and Bruce confirms that they don’t know either. “He’s probably tired.” Y/N runs a hand through Bucky’s hair again. She finds herself doing this often lately.

The doors swing open once more and Tony steps in with the requested stuffed toys and Lady behind him. Lady drags one of her beds with her until she’s directly beside the couch where she just flops on it with an excited wriggle of her butt and tail. Tony passes the toys to Bucky who takes them greedily but stays nestled against Steve’s chest. “Now, Cap. I would really like to know why this took so long. Sure, I could easily find out where you where and what you did and why it took so long but I guess Fury wouldn’t like me snooping around, which I still will do as soon as you told us. But this way it’s easier.”

“Oh, eh...” Steve clears his throat and a light blush creeps on his face. “It’s, eh, it’s not fascinating or so. We actually got… snowed in?” Three pairs of mouths drop open in disbelieve. “Snowed in?” Bruce raises an eyebrow while Tony just looks as if he had seen a horse fly. “And you couldn’t have called?”

“Believe me, doll. I tried but there was no service and the comms were dead. Vision and Wanda had enough to do to try and get us free while Nat and me cared for Clint who broke his ankle. It took Shield nearly three days to even locate us and one more to get us out.”

“Unbelievable.” Tony throws his arms in the air and sighs. I need to modify this comms. “No, Tony. Sit down here for a moment.” Y/N takes his wrist and tucks him down until he sits pressed to her other side. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?” They all look down at Bucky who seems to be a bit calmer again. He has still tears in his eyes but otherwise seems okay. “Are you going again?” Steve sits a bit shocked and stares at Bucky before he presses him closer into his embrace. “Not for a while.” He smiles and gives Bucky a kiss to the cheek before he leans on Y/N’s side. She smiles at the blonde and wraps him in her arms, together with Bucky. They all sit on the couch, nestled under a blanket as suddenly a screen comes down from the ceiling and a movie starts playing. Y/N is perplexed for only a moment, but then she smiles and rests her head on Tony’s shoulder, whispering a silent ‘Thank you’ to FRIDAY as she sees Bucky’s eyes fixed on the movie while still cuddled impossible close to Steve.

She hopes they have a few days of silence to appreciate moments like these.


End file.
